Duele
by legendary
Summary: A veces desearía poder llorar, lamentablemente, nunca tengo tiempo para ello. Reflexiones momentáneas. UsMex Colonial (Trece Colonias x Nueva España). One shot


**Duele**

_A veces sólo quisiera poder llorar de verdad… no sólo fingir llanto para manipular a otros, o lloriquear para expresar mi miedo o fingir un llanto para demostrar algo que en realidad no siento._

-¡Alf! Eres un idiota, y un manipulador, y ¿cuál es tu problema con las hamburguesas y con las guerras? Además eres un mal perdedor y entiende de una vez que yo Soy Canadá, NO soy tú, me molesta mucho que me confundan contigo, ¿Qué ocurre con tu gente? ¿Todos los estadounidenses son así? ¿Qué rayos te sucede? Además…

_Duele que te digan tus verdades._

-¡Ridículo! Es la idea más absurda que he escuchado, ¡sólo a ti se te hubiera podido ocurrir algo tan estúpido! Desde este momento te aviso que no aceptaré una propuesta tan salida de la realidad como esa…

_Duele que siempre critiquen de la misma forma tus ideas._

-No tienes sentido de la moda, además tu comida apesta, engorda y a decir verdad sabe muy mal ¿por qué no cambias tus costumbres? ¡Tío Francis te enseñará la verdadera comida gourmet!

_Duele que pisoteen aquello que te gusta y en lo que crees y que otros te restrieguen cuando son superiores a ti en algo._

-¡América! Esta recesión es culpa tuya, así que no sé qué es lo que vas a hacer, pero más te vale no dormir hasta que hayas arreglado todo, y como es tu culpa, lo harás solo ¡esperemos que con esto aprendas a cumplir con tus deberes!

_Duele que te culpen por cada pequeña cosa cuando has puesto todo tu empeño en algo y aun así no ha sido suficiente._

-Alfred, ¿dónde rayos estabas? El Congreso ha intentado modificar una ley y tu perdido ¿por qué siempre haces lo mismo? ¿Por qué eres siempre tan egoísta? ¡Deberías ser más como Inglaterra! Él siempre está trabajando, en cambio tú lo único que haces es hablar por teléfono con las demás naciones y estar pegado a la consola, porque eso es lo que has estado haciendo ¿verdad? ¿Por qué siempre tengo que decirte lo que tienes que hacer? Ahora ven a mi oficina y hablaremos de tus deberes para mañana ¡vamos!

_Duele que te comparen con otros y te recuerden siempre lo joven y egoísta que eres, duele que las personas crean saber lo que haces y piensas, cuando en realidad no tienen una idea._

-¿Alfred? ¿Estás bien?

-…

-Alfred, lo siento, iré a verte en el momento que termine ¿sí? Ya sabes, mi jefe y…

-Lo sé, hahahahahaha! No es necesario que vengas, simplemente quería decirte que iba a estar ocupado el resto de la tarde trabajando, ¡mi jefe me regañó por no ir al Congreso esta mañana y ahora debo hacer miles de cosas!

-Deberíamos decirles, decirles de lo nuestro, decirles sobre Texas y…

-… sabes que no lo entenderían, ya te dije que no te preocupes, juntos lograremos sacar adelante esto ¿ok?

-… está bien

-I love you... te llamo en la noche cuida de tu jefe, ¡lo necesita! Hahahahahaha!

-Sí, lo haré… te amo Alfred

-I love you Guadalupe… bye bye!

_._

_._

_._

_Duele sentirme culpable por extrañarte y necesitarte egoístamente mientras te alejo lentamente de quienes te aman y te necesitan, duele reír cuando todo lo que deseo es simplemente llorar. _

_Duele desear que me llames, que vengas, que me abraces, cuando yo mismo he evitado que adivines mis pensamientos._

(vibrador del móvil)

-¿Hello?

-¿Amériku? ¡Eres un idiota! ¿En qué demonios pensabas cuando decidiste que alentarías a mi gente a pedir la renuncia de mi actual jefe? ¿Acaso quieres una guerra?

-…

-… espera, ya sé lo que estás pensando ¡No lograrás lo que te propones! Si lo que deseas es llevarme a la guerra para hacer más dinero del que ya tienes, no lo conseguirás, ¿Te queda claro?

-… como digas

-¡BIEN!

_Duele esforzarse tanto por un ideal y sentir que no avanzas…_

_También duele olvidarte del llanto, para seguir buscando la forma de poder ser verdaderamente feliz._

.

.

.

-Siria… probemos ahora con Siria…

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Historia sin fines de lucro.<p> 


End file.
